Indeterminadamente Depois
by Blendee
Summary: Superar Harry Potter foi seu único erro. Deveria ter amargurado para o resto da vida. HD TN TD. T por sexo implicito.


Indeterminadamente Depois.

Resumo: Superar Harry Potter foi seu único erro. Deveria ter amargurado para o resto da vida. HD TN TD.

Aviso: Relacionamentos Homossexuais. Sexo Implícito.

– Então é isso. – Disse Draco. Em seu rosto, a pele era mercada pelo rastro das lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos, a respiração descompassada, a pele rósea pelo esforço. Os gritos haviam cessado, mas os soluços que escapavam de sua garganta fizeram Harry desejar que ele voltasse a gritar. – Acabou.

– Eu só preciso de um tempo...

– Você desistiu. – Seus olhos buscavam os de Harry, mas ele não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

– Eu não desisti. – Afirmou Harry. Teria soado muito convincente, se a obstinação em seu olhar não fosse dirigida ao chão.

– Você se cansou de lutar por nós, você se importa com o que _eles_ pensam! – Seu dedo apontava o profeta diário, que se consumia lentamente nas chamas da lareira.

– Draco, nós já não temos amigos, meu curso é insuportável, você não consegue um emprego, não podemos nem sair nas ruas...

– Porque você não quer. Porque têm vergonha de mim, de quando nos apontam com seus dedinhos acusadores... Já chega! – Grita Draco, seus olhos buscando os de Harry, sem resposta. – Cansei das mentiras, dos fingimentos. Você não quer um marido doce e amável pra te apoiar em tudo, você não quer um marido forte e corajoso para lutar ao seu lado, nem um marido calmo e paciente que espere até que sua crise de auto-piedade passe. Eu posso ser tudo isso Harry, eu posso fazer tudo isso por você. Apenas me peça. O que você quer de mim, Harry Potter?

O silêncio lhe respondeu, e as lágrimas que, com muito esforço, conseguira reter pelos últimos dois minutos, desabaram por seu rosto. Os gritos se tornaram murmúrios abafados pelo vento que açoitava as grandes janelas da casa naquela noite de inverno.

– Ou você simplesmente não me quer?

**Vinte Minutos Depois.**

A capa que achara que fosse lhe proteger do frio o havia decepcionado, e seu corpo tremia, os lábios roxos. O inverno apenas começava, e a neve se acumulava em cima das tendas e telhados. O parque estava vazio, sem nenhum casal de namorados nos bancos, sem nenhuma criança nos brinquedos. O asfalto parecia mais cinza, e as luzes sem cor, mas deveria ser coisa da sua cabeça.

Um enjôo súbito o fez se apoiar no banco de madeira, gosto de sangue na boca. A mancha vermelho-escuro se espalhou por suas calças brancas, manchando a capa tão clara com seu tom rubro doentio. Draco caiu nos arbustos atrás do banco, confundindo-se com a neve, enquanto seu sangue quebrava a pureza do cenário desabitado, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-lo.

**Uma Hora Antes.**

– Senhor Malfoy, meus parabéns. O senhor vai ter um filho. – Disse o medimago de confiança da família.

– "Mal posso esperar para contar a Harry" – Foi o único em que pensou nos dez minutos que levou para caminhar da avenida escocesa até o ponto de aparatação mais próximo, que lhe levaria até a praça perto da sua casa, um bela e adorável casinha amarela em Salisbury, Inglaterra. Caminhou pouco até seu lar, abriu a porta e deixou o casaco e as luvas pendurados, as botas na entrada, desfilando de moletom e meias pela casa, cantarolando uma alegre musiquinha em francês. Já havia preparado um jantar quentinho e arrumado a cama especialmente para a "comemoração" de hoje (se conseguissem chegar até lá) desde o momento que recebeu, com alegria, os enjôos matinais que imediatamente reconheceu. Agora, só faltava Harry chegar .

Harry não deveria estar em casa a esta hora. Ele fazia parte do Curso Avançado de Inomináveis, e hoje era o dia de sua ultima prova – ser a cobaia de um misterioso teste. Harry iria se formar, Draco iria ter um filho. Mas Harry estava em casa, sentado no seu sofá, olhando pra sua janela. Em nenhum momento Harry olhou pra ele.

– Draco, – Disse Harry – Precisamos conversar.

E talvez Harry não fosse se formar. Quem sabe, Draco também não tivesse um filho.

**Uma Hora e Meia Depois.**

Deixou de sentir a neve e o frio. O que o rodeava eram braços mornos, que exalavam um cheiro peculiar de ervas de camomila. Não sentia mais nada. Mais ouviu alguém dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

**Meia Hora Depois.**

– Pode me dizer o seu nome? – Pediu o agente do ministério, certificando-se de ter todos os dados sobre o acidente.

– Para quê exatamente? – Perguntou o entrevistado. As paredes, os sofás e as poltronas da sala de espera eram brancos. As atendentes e os médicos eram brancos. Tudo tinha um ar muito branco.

– Relaxe, somente rotina. – Anotou o agente.

– Theodore Nott. – Respondeu, a mente longe. Não havia noticias do estado de Draco. Seu pai, Leon Nott, deveria estar ali em poucos minutos.

– Diga-me, senhor Nott, o senhor já conhecia o jovem Draco Malfoy?

– Sim. – Theo se perguntava quando seu pai ia chegar. Havia deixado perdido seu celular mágico na neve quando trouxe Draco consigo.

– De onde, exatamente?

– Cursamos Hogwarts juntos. Além disso, nossas famílias são... eram muito próximas. – Corrigiu-se. – Sinto muito, os pais de Draco morreram muito recentemente.

– Entendo. Pode me relatar novamente o ocorrido?

– Estava caminhando por um pequeno parque em Salisbury quando vi uma poça de sangue atrás de um banco da praça. – Disse Nott, agora sim pondo atenção ao que dizia e as informações que dava. – Na neve, fazia um contraste impossível de não ser notado. Me abaixei até o corpo que, para então, pensava morto, simplesmente por curiosidade. Quando o virei, percebi claramente quem era. Só então percebi que ainda respirava. O levantei nos braços, e nos aparatei para este lugar.

– O senhor mencionou Salisbury. Algum motivo em particular para aparatar com um jovem sangrando do sudoeste da Inglaterra até o oeste escocês?

– Aparatei com um jovem sangrando de uma lado para outro por toda a Grã-Bretanha até achar um hospital que está aberto para Draco Malfoy.

**Meia Hora Antes.**

Esqueceu a nostalgia na qual se encontrava, a tristeza que o assolou, o doloroso descobrimento de que seu amor ia se casar – e não com ele. Não se sentia mais impotente, frustrado ou usado. Com determinação, o rosto de Neville desapareceu de sua mente. Com um novo objetivo e meta, ergueu Draco nos braços. Ele tinha um corpo leve, que exalava uma áurea de inocência rompida pelo sangue.

– Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem.

**Quarenta Minutos Depois.**

– E como está o pequeno dos Malfoy?

Que irônico que seu pai chamasse de pequeno um homem que já havia cumprido seus 21 anos.

– Bem, ao que tudo indica. A perda de sangue não o afetou muito, não foi necessária nenhuma transfusão. Lamentável foi apenas que tenha per-

Um grito cortou o ar como uma adaga em um ataque de desespero.

**Cinco Segundos Antes.**

– Lamentamos muito, senhor Malfoy, mas o senhor perdeu seu bebê.

**Dez Segundos Depois. **

– Com licença, doutor, mas o que houve? – Perguntou a voz de um homem idoso do lado de fora. Draco tinha certeza que aquela era a voz de Leon Nott, a mesma voz que ficara gravada na sua mente infantil com a frase "Não façam muito barulho, crianças".

Foi o próprio Leon que passou pela porta, seus cabelos outrora negros já completamente brancos pelo tempo e pela guerra. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo porte intimidante de que se lembrava, e uma bela bengala, como a de seu pai, com o brasão na família embaixo de sua mão. Seus olhos buscaram o corpo demasiado pequeno e pálido de Draco, e seu rosto enrugado lhe sorriu um sorriso mínimo de quem muito sabe e muito sofreu por saber.

Atrás dele, entrou Theodore Nott. Ele não era parecido com o pai, não nesse ponto. "Ele é igualzinho a Thalita", havia dito Narcissa, muitas vezes. Thalita não havia tido nada de especial em sua aparência, e Theodore também não tinha. Seus cabelos eram marrons, sem outros tons que o quebrassem, e seu par de olhos cor de mel, romântica e metaforicamente falando, pareciam exatamente como um par de olhos cor de mel.

Fazia tanto tempo que não os via, parte de um passado feliz. Passou a mão pelo ventre liso, tão vazio e inútil como ele se sentia, e pensou no passado perdido e no futuro que acabara de perder.

**Um Ano Depois.**

Era lua nova, então as estrelas brilhavam mais forte. Na cobertura, a varanda da suíte presidencial era enfeitada com as mais belas luzes e flores. Os violinos ressoavam, e o grupo de belos músicos estava prostrados ao lado da mesa, tocando para ele.

Tratado como um príncipe, como deveria ser. Não podendo evitar, suas bochechas se tornaram rubras, e sorriu.

– Draco, – Disse Theodore. Em uma de suas mão, ele mantinha a mão menor de Draco. Na outra, abria um pequena caixinha de veludo negro, onde sobre a almofada vermelha, via-se um anel. Um pequeno (feito sob medida) anel de platina legitima onde havia o maior diamante que Draco já vira. – Quer se casar comigo?

Dentro do anel, talhado em ouro, estava escrito "Diga Sim".

– Sim.

Seus lábios se encontraram sobre a mesa, em um beijo lento e romântico, sem pressas ou impedimentos. Simplesmente dois lábios e duas línguas, sem fogo, sem tonturas, sem estômagos revirados ou levitação até as nuvens.

Há quem não acredite, mas a partir daquele momento, eles se amaram. Com os dois pés no chão, sem perigo de cair.

**Seis Meses Antes.**

– Como vai o jovem Draco, Theodore? – Perguntou Leon assim que ele abriu a porta. Os olhos dourados pareciam estar concentrados nos papeis em suas mãos, mas era só impressão.

– Bem. Está muito animado desde de que o convidou para que organizem a minha festa de aniversário, mesmo o senhor sabendo que eu odeio meu aniversário. – Respondeu, sentando-se no sofá elegantemente.

–Theodore, você está fazendo vinte e três anos, não cinqüenta e sete. – Disse Leon, cruzando as pernas e retirando seus óculos de leitura, que caíram em seu pescoço seguros por um fino cordão de ouro. – E eu pretendia animar a Draco um pouco, fazendo o garoto se envolver com a organização; É um jovem tão adorável.

– Demasiado adorável para que o senhor deixasse a oportunidade passar, não é mesmo, velho? – Perguntou em um tom burlão.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Fingiu-se de desentendido.

– Que há uma segunda intenção por trás de todas as vezes em que tenta envolver Draco em nossa família, além de vosso extinto paterno para com um garotinho órfão e solitário. Que há um interesse seu em nos manter juntos e sozinhos a maior parte do tempo. Que você está consciente de que trata Draco como trataria a um filho, ou melhor, um genro. E que definitivamente, havia algum motivo muito bem calculado para você _me_ oferecer a acompanhar Draco para fazer compras hoje, e para contratar o serviço de Buffet ontem, e para encomendar os convites antes de ontem. Admita, velho.

– Tudo bem, você ganhou. – Se rendeu Leon, colocando novamente os óculos de leitura. O sorriso divertido de Theodore se abriu, e ele balançou a cabeça em negação. Seu pai era um figura. – Mas você gosta dele.

Theodore deixou de sorrir, e esticou seus braços pelo respaldo do sofá, jogando sua cabeça para trás, sem jamais perder a pose. Seus olhos buscaram alguma resposta no teto talhado da sala de estar, mas ele não tinha nenhuma. Não fora uma pergunta, mas se seu pai ainda era seu pai, tinha que responder .

– Draco é... Peculiar.

Foi o máximo que Leon conseguiu arrancar dele em voz alta. Mas em voz baixa, Theodore tinha muito a falar sobre Draco.

**Três Dias Depois.**

– Se lembra de quando eu, você e Blaise roubamos o pote de biscoitos de caramelo? – Perguntou Draco, levando uma colherada de sorvete de caramelo aos lábios rosados. Eles estavam sentados na varanda de uma pequena sorveteria cor de rosa, em frente ao Rosier Roses Organização de Festas. Leon havia oferecido Theodore para ir com Draco, e este simplesmente lhe sorriu, com uma negativa da cabeça, porque seu pai não aprendia.

– O que estava em cima da geladeira? Nós tínhamos cinco anos. Como se lembra disso?

– Como não me lembrar? Eu e Blaise tentamos de tudo pra fazer uma torre humana e chegar até o pote. Mas se não me falta memória, foi o Senhor Theodore_ Eu-Sou-Um-Pirralho-Superdotado-E-Muito-Nerd_ Nott que teve a grande idéia de subir em cima de mim e puxar o pano sobre o qual estava o pote. E logo cair de bunda no chão, abrindo o berreiro e pondo em uso seu par de pulmões saudáveis.

–Naquele tempo, a geladeira era bem maior Draco.

– Ou você era bem menor.

– É bom não falar nada, Senhor Draco "Um-Metro-E-Sessenta-E-Sete" Malfoy.

– Sessenta e oito.

–Só porque você quer.

– Oh, Theo, que infantilidade. Tudo bem, a geladeira era maior; Só não apela pra minha estrutura óssea ligeiramente irregular.

– Draco, você é baixinho. Admita.

Eles riram livremente. Draco apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão, mirando os olhos claros de Theodore, que pareciam refletir os troncos das belas árvores da Mansão Nott, com os reflexos do sol sendo as folhas alaranjadas caindo lentamente até o gramado no outono. Romântica e metaforicamente falando.

– Me lembro também que ninguém nos descobriu.

– Um plano completamente slytherin, na minha opinião. Não acha Draco?

– Teria sido, se depois de conseguirmos, não tivéssemos corrido até os nossos pais para pedir permissão antes de pegar os biscoitos de dentro do pote.

Eles riram um pouco mais e acabaram seus sorvetes, descendo as escadas da sorveteria até a calçada da cidade.

– Sabe, Draco, acho que não mudei muito. – Comentou Nott, com a mão cobrindo os seus olhos, enrugados sob o sol forte daquela tarde de verão.

– O que quer dizer Theo? – Perguntou.

Theodore caminhava apenas um passo a sua frente, e Draco se distraiu olhando um pequeno parque cheio de crianças bem ao seu lado. Vindo desse mesmo parque, um pequeno esquilo passou por entre seus pés justo quando estava pronto para dar um passo, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Draco abriu os olhos nos braços mornos de Theodore, o rosto em seu peito.

–Quis dizer, Draco, – Disse Theodore, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura – que eu ainda peço permissão ao meu pai, antes de pegar biscoitos de dentro do pote.

Uma das mãos grandes e ágeis de Theo colocou delicadamente uma fina mecha de cabelo loiro atrás de sua orelha em um gesto romântico. Draco não entendeu o comentário, mas não importava; eles estavam se beijando, e o beijo de Theo tinha sabor de limão, que ardia na ponta da língua.

**Cinco Horas Depois.**

Draco acendeu outro Merit Ultra Light e tragou lentamente. A fumaça rodava pela suíte do motel, saindo pela porta que levava a sacada, onde os aguardava uma linda vista da cidade.

No que de Theodore dependia, a paisagem continuaria aguardando. Ele estava jogado na enorme cama de casal com o cabelo liso e seu eterno corte de mauricinho completamente despenteado, nu da cabeça aos pés com exceção do uma bonita corretinha de ouro que caia em seu peito com um pingente com o símbolo da família. Draco colocou o cigarro na boca dele e Nott deu um grande trago, jogando a fumaça no ar.

Draco também estava nu, tinha um corpo pálido e gostosinho, pernas bonitas e traseiro fofo, braços magros de pele macia e cheirosa como os caras gostavam. Os dois estavam meio chapados, mas a mistura ilícita que tinham usado pra ficar nesse estado tinha acabado.

Nott engatinhou pela cama e por cima do corpo de Draco pra desligar a televisão, onde estava passando – pela segunda vez – um filme antigo em preto-e-branco, o favorito de Draco. Ele nem se queixou, deixando o Merit Ultra Light no cinzeiro ao lado da cama e se espreguiçando sobre os travesseiros. Eles tinham feito tanto sexo que Draco não poderia se pôr de pé nem se quisesse.

O quarto cheirava a incenso, a lençóis limpos e a sexo. Draco cheirava a um perfume idiota para crianças da Giovanna Baby, a Theodore e a sexo. Isso fez Theodore lembrar porque eles tinham feito tanto sexo.

– Seu perfume me excita.

– Só um chapado mesmo pra me dizer uma merda dessas, Teddy.

– Também me excita quando me chama de Teddy.

Em resposta, Draco rebolou felinamente embaixo de Theodore, roçando seus quadris num ritmo de tango imaginário. Ele gemeu.

– É, isso me excita também. – Respondeu, antes de afogar seus lábios no pescoço mordível de Draco, que gemeu, rebolou e filosofou como somente alguém muito drogado pode filosofar.

– Hummm... Sabe quê, Teddy... Aiiinn... Papi tinha razão... Ah-ah-oh-_assim_assim_assim_!

**Nove Anos Antes.**

– Pai, eu sou homossexual. – Disse Draco, exibindo a Lucius pela primeira vez seu novo corte de cabelo bonito e sem gel.

– Por que só disse agora? – Inquiriu Lucius, baixando os óculos de leitura até a ponta do nariz para enxergar Draco e o novo penteado que ele tinha pedido que a mãe fizesse pela manhã. – Eu e Narcissa quase enlouquecemos atrás de possíveis esposas para você. Ultimamente, a maioria das garotas sonserinas ou estão compromissadas, ou...

– São tão feias como a Millicent Bulstrode? – Ofereceu o rapaz de treze anos.

– Eu adotaria o termo "um pouco fora dos padrões de beleza atuais". – Disse Lucius, tirando os óculos e fechando o livro sobre o colo. – Sabe, quando propus sua mãe em casamento, os Black estavam caindo. Um traidor, dois comensais. A ultima alegria de sua avó materna foi nosso casamento e seu nascimento, antes que o nome da família caísse a ponto de se tornarem escória, o que ocorreu com a morte de Regulus e a prisão de Bellatrix. A diferença entre minhas outras candidatas era que Narcissa era belíssima, e foi o que eu poderia chamar de ultima liquidação do estoque.

– Oh, pai – Gemeu Draco – Por favor, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.

– Falo sério. Se seu filho for heterossexual, teremos que expandir as opções pra ele entre as puros-sangues Ravenclaw. Mas quanto a você não se preocupe. Sonserina é um prato cheio de garotos. Começarei a contatar os amigos da família para conversas amenas entre pais sobre seus filhos. Ah, Draco, só um conselho. – Pediu Lucius – Não importa quem seja, nem o que te diga, mas magnetismo muggle só funciona com imãs.

– O que isso quer dizer, pai?

– Opostos não se atraem, meu filho. O verdadeiro amor é entre iguais.

**Nove Anos Depois. **

Como se Theodore não estivesse chapado demais para se importar com quem tinha razão sobre o quê ou qual o sentido real e figurado da palavra razão. Theo escorregou a língua pela sua orelha e Draco gemeu aqueles ruidinhos sexys que saiam naturalmente dos seus lábios rosados enquanto a língua entrava e saia de seu ouvido de uma forma sensual e sexualmente ilustrativa.

**Um Ano Depois.**

A igreja, lotada, sustentava metade da alta sociedade mágica. No teto, milhões de anjinhos encantados sobrevoavam lançando purpurina dourada no ar. Do lado de fora, a carruagem tão belamente enfeitada era ocupada por dois jovens.

– Nervoso? – Perguntou Blaise, colocando atrás das orelhas uma mecha encaracolada de seu cabelo.

– O que você acha? Estou uma pilha de nervos! – Respondeu Draco.

Ele parecia um anjo, vestido completamente de branco. Seu cabelo havia sido cortado por Pansy, que, sem surpresas, lhe deu um corte igual ao que ela levava em Hogwarts, "– Pena que não funciona mais no meu rosto", e ninguém teve coragem de dizê-la que aquele penteado _nunca_ funcionou no rosto de buldogue dela. Os fios louros de Draco, finos e macios, caiam ao redor do rosto até o queixo, curvando-se para dentro, dando-lhe um aspecto redondo e infantil. Do seu pescoço pendia um cordão de ouro com um pingente em forma do emblema da família Nott, um presente de Theodore.

– Vamos, Draco, está na hora de irmos. – Comentou Blaise, levemente divertido. Em seu smoking, Blaise tinha uma figura ainda mais forte e poderosa do que costumava, ao contrário do pequeno e magro Draco. Era Blaise que ia levá-lo ao altar, como a coisa mais parecida com um irmão que já teve.

Draco sorriu ao motorista antes de descer, e logo a todas as pessoas que, curiosas, se juntavam na calçada de uma das mais famosas catedrais da cidade mágica em Wiltshire, onde acontecia o casamento do ano. Mesmo na calçada, todas as atenções estavam sobre Draco. Quando as enormes portas de mogno se abriram, todas as cabeças giraram até o noivo, que sorriu, os olhos marejados, e caminhou até o altar seguro ao braço de Blaise, escutando com orgulho a marcha nupcial.

**Vinte Minutos Depois.**

– Você, Theodore Leon No'Boyer Nott, aceita Draco Lucius Black Malfoy como seu legitimo esposo, para a amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte vos separe?

**Duas Horas Antes.**

– Você o ama?

Theodore se voltou para o espelho, ajeitando o nó da gravata desarrumada, e com um movimento da varinha, seu smoking branco (como Draco havia pedido que fosse) estava no lugar. Ele parecia intocável, imponente, e quase divino, mas não se sentia desse modo. Tentou focar toda sua atenção no espelho, para que sua mente não voasse de novo até a cama a suas costas, ou a igreja a sua espera.

Esse foi seu erro. Pelo espelho, viu refletido o corpo unicamente coberto pelos lençóis de Neville Longbottom, e sua expressão, que implorava para que voltasse para a cama de novo, que o deixasse amá-lo e usá-lo outra vez antes que Hannah (a pobre e inocente Hannah) voltasse para casa.

– Eu só vim até aqui me despedir. Por favor, Neville, não complique mais as coisas.

Neville já tinha complicado as coisas. Ele chorou, mas Theodore não se importava. Sua mente agora havia segurado com força a lembrança do rosto de Draco, sorrindo, escolhendo as roupas do casamento, beijando-lhe naquela manhã fria, aconchegado em seus braços. Tremeu (outra vez) ante o pensamento de que seu anjo descobrisse como ele não merecia tocar sua pele, sentir a leveza de seda sob suas mãos.

– RESPONDA! – Gritou Neville, o rosto afogueado pela raiva e pelas lágrimas, necessitando uma solução que Theodore não podia lhe dar. – Você o ama?

Em sua mente, a imagem de Draco lhe confirmou o que já sabia. Adeus, Neville.

– Sim.

**Duas Horas Depois.**

– Sim, eu aceito.

– Você, Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, aceita Theodore Leon No'Boyer Nott como seu legitimo esposo, para a amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte vos separe?

– Sim, eu aceito.

Theodore ouviu as palavras saírem da boca de Draco, perdido no movimento de seus lábios. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou em ouvir o que o velho bruxo seguia dizendo. Eles haviam decorado cada fala em seus sonhos, então simplesmente pararam, encarando-se um ao outro com um sorriso. Lágrimas se acumulavam no canto dos olhos de Draco e caiam tão silenciosas e brilhantes que Theodore não se conteve a seguir o caminho de uma delas com o dedo, antes de trazer o rosto de Draco de encontro ao seu.

Os lábios pequenos eram quentes. A pele pálida desprendia cheiro de castanhas e perfume alemão, e o cabelo louro, cujos finos fios batiam contra sua bochecha, cheirava a shampoo. A língua de Draco tocava a sua devagar, aceitando todo e cada movimento de seus lábios e acompanhando-o em seu ritmo. Havia esses – e muito outros – detalhes em Draco que admiravam Theodore pelo simples fato de conhecê-los.

**Cinco Horas Depois.**

– AH! – Gritou. Theodore beijou seus lábios e se moveu com força, devagar. E o fez gritar de novo, e outra vez.

Fora daquele quarto, as estrelas iluminavam o céu grego. Dentro dele, Draco não lembraria quem era Harry Potter por seis horas, nem sentaria corretamente por três dias.

**Seis Horas Depois.**

Draco dormiu, exausto. Ainda não havia lembrado quem era Harry Potter. A idéia de sentar nem lhe passou pela cabeça.

**Uma Hora Depois.**

Theodore sentou na cama, cansado de andar pelo quarto pensando, cansado de pensar demais e fumar demais. Deitou-se, puxou o corpo de Draco para cima de seu peito e encarou o teto, uma vontade louca de acender um cigarro nascendo de novo. Cheiro de Giovanna Baby o atingiu, e ele esqueceu cigarro, fundindo seu rosto no cabelo loiro do seu esposo.

_Esposo_.

Uma palavra estranha, pronuncia difícil em qualquer língua. Não gramaticamente, emocionalmente. Uma palavra-doença de sintomas próprios de cada individuo. Em alguns casos, palavra seguida de gosto amargo na boca, palavrão na ponta da língua, quem sabe uma terceira pessoa que cure ou amenize sua enfermidade. Outros casos lembram a volta do trabalho, o cheiro de comida quente e os pirralhos correndo e gritando, com variações entre sorrisos e dores de cabeça sendo seus principais sintomas. No seu caso, Theodore não tinha certeza. Estava cansado e literalmente fodido demais pra filosofar sobre isso. Mas foi a ultima palavra que cruzou sua mente antes do sono profundo que seguia sua noite de núpcias: Es.po.so, paroxítona, pronuncia fechada no "o", precedido pelo adjetivo de posse "Meu", com ênfase no sentimento de posse, e a imagem de Draco sobre ele, completamente dele.

**Três Anos Depois.**

– Câncer de Pulmão. Aparentemente seu esposo não o alertou com antecedência, mas o câncer já estava altamente avançado quando ele veio ao Hospital St. Gurgel pela primeira vez. Não haveria nada a se fazer. Eu sinto muito.

Draco afundou o rosto nas mãos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. A enfermeira Maggie desapareceu do seu campo de vista tão rapidamente como teve a oportunidade, apalpando o maço de dinheiro no bolso para se lembrar porque mentiu como mentiu. Lembre das bicicletas que seus filhos pediram, repetia Maggie para si mesma. Lembre do carro que seu pai sempre sonhou. Mas de sua mente não saía a imagem do garoto tão jovem e tão bonito, tão devastado como a terra batida repleta de baratas sobreviventes da bomba nuclear. Apalpou o dinheiro no bolso de novo e de novo para se lembrar do que a obrigou a mentir. Era só uma mentirinha. Valeu a pena. Não valeu?

Maggie não pôde dormir naquela noite. Na sala de um necrotério, o corpo massacrado e mutilado de Theodore Nott foi cremado. Mas primeiro tiveram que costurar os pequenos pedaços do corpo que puderam encontrar no seu escritório.

E Draco, destruído por dentro e por fora, tinha as olheiras fundas, o rosto molhado, a roupa amassada e a pele marcada por uma cor verdosa doentia. Sentado na sala de espera por horas e horas a fio, tentando encontrar algum vestígio do seu esposo ao qual pudesse se agarrar, qualquer lembrança que o mantivesse são.

E Draco chorou a noite inteira. E jamais voltou à Grécia.

**Um Ano Depois.**

– Um dos meus maridos, o quarto para ser mais precisa, morreu de câncer de pulmão. – Mentiu Madame Zabini. _Câncer de pulmão_? Claro que sim.

Draco rodou a xícara nos seus dedos, observando em diferentes ângulos as figuras que deixaram os restos de chá na xícara de porcelana. Como ele havia previsto, eram apenas borrões sem sentidos.

– Sinto muito. – Disse. E Draco sentia, tão forte que o peito ainda apertava com a menção do seu nome. Theodore, Theodore, Theodore. Teddy. Cigarro, carinho, presentes, cigarro, compreensão, confiança, cigarro, amor, cigarro.

– Sabe, eu tive esse homem. Não _um_ homem, _esse_ homem. Louis Cardlloc. O primeiro. Amor de verdade, capaz de vencer barreiras. Você sabe do que estou falando, não sabe? – Pediu Madame Zabini. Esperou um aceno de concordância, pois Draco sabia tão bem quanto ela. – Ele me deixou, e eu o superei. Superá-lo foi o maior erro da minha vida. Depois disso, todos os meus maridos morreram inexplicavelmente. Foram sete ao todo. Sabe? Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, jamais superaria Louis. Se tivesse amargurado por sua perda o resto de minha vida, poderia ter salvado sete vidas alheias.

– Oh, eu sinto muito, mesmo. Mas a senhora não é a culpada; Não poderia ter feito nada para evitar. – Disse Draco, olhando-a pela primeira vez na refeição. Madame Zabini o achou inocente. Draco ainda não sabia de nada sobre mortes e ex-namorados. – Eu posso fazer alguma coisa pela senhora?

Uma pena que Blaise Zabini não deixou que ela respondesse. Um pena mesmo.

– Mãe, não amole Draco com as suas histórias de novo. Será que não arranja mais o que fazer, mulher? – Pede Blaise, com um sorriso na face negra, um corpo forte e uma aura alegre, que sempre estava presente ao seu redor desde o dia em que Draco aceitou seu pedido de noivado – Vamos, amor. Vou te deixar em casa antes de começar a nevar.

Na caminho, entre abraços e beijos, percorrido pelo casal até a porta da mansão, Madame Zabini escutou levemente um sermão sobre respeito aos mais velhos dado ao seu filho por parte de Malfoy, que já havia esquecido a pergunta que ele mesmo havia feito.

" – Eu posso fazer alguma coisa pela senhora?"

Se Blaise houvesse deixado sua mãe responder, ela teria dito:

"– Sim. Você pode amargurar pela perda de Harry Potter pelo resto de sua vida, ou se afastar de meu pobre filhinho."

Não que Draco fosse o culpado. Ele _realmente_ não podia fazer nada para evitar.

**Quinze Minutos Depois.**

Quando começou a nevar, Draco e Blaise ainda andavam pela rua, atrasando a despedida, escondidos sob seus grossos casacos e dando-se beijos esporádicos que enchiam seus olhos verdes de lágrimas. Harry fechou a cortina da janela de seu quarto de hotel e virou outro copo de uísque barato, imaginando se Blaise poderia ser atropelado por um caminhão de carga que não existia do mesmo modo que Theodore pôde morrer de um câncer de pulmão que não tinha.

Ou talvez o feliz e sempre tão animado Blaise tivesse mais a ver com drogas. E com suicídios. Se tivesse, não tinha problema – Harry poderia suicidá-lo.

**Indeterminadamente Depois.**

Ali haviam oito túmulos respeitados, cuja morte sempre seria lamentada por amigos e familiares. Seus moradores eram diferentes – contaram diferentes histórias, viveram de outras maneiras. Havia, entretanto, duas semelhanças entre as oito tumbas. A primeira, era que possuíam a mesma frase de despedida incrustada na lápide. A segunda era que, em cada frase, as ultimas duas palavras estavam riscadas, pichadas pelos vândalos "do bem" que por ali passaram.

_Jaz Aqui, __Esposo Amado__:_

_Theodore Nott_

_Blaise Zabini _

_Malcolm Baddock _

_Charlie Weasley _

_Marcus Flint_

_Viktor Krum _

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Dean Thomas_

Um ultimo tumulo, de pedra desgastada, era muito diferente de todos os outros. Nenhuma flor o adornava. O tumulo estava meio quebrado, riscado de um lado a outro, palavras ilegíveis por todos os lados (certamente, nenhuma delas era de elogios ao defunto). Quem se aproximasse bem, poderia ler, entretanto, uma frase em especial, marcada no tumulo em desonra ao suicida que ali era guardado:

_Jaz aqui, Draco Malfoy, Viúvo do Diabo._

**Indeterminadamente Antes.**

– Como se sente, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou o inominável.

Harry tinha os olhos desfocados, fixos no teto daquela sala experimental do Departamento de Mistérios. Sua circulação cardíaca corria depressa pelo corpo.

– Sr. Potter? Sr. Potter, o senhor está me ouvindo? Rápido, assistência!

– Não... – Pediu fracamente a cobaia de testes, mas não foi ouvido.

– Respire, Sr. Potter. – Pediu o segundo inominável. – Vamos fazer um check-up básico antes de contatar o St. Mungus, Mark, ele não parece em perigo. O que deu errado na avaliação? Pensei que o teste fosse cem por cento seguro. – Falou, passando a varinha diversas vezes sobre o corpo desorientado de Harry, que o ouviu murmurar algo que soou como: – _Imagine se levamos ao hospital ninguém menos que Harry Potter..._

– O experimento deveria lhe dar uma visão clara do futuro próximo da sociedade alheia, mas o Sr. Potter apresentou um descontrole mágico e emocional e acabou centrando-se no seu próprio futuro, ou em um futuro muito relacionado ao seu e se estendendo por mais tempo que o devido na previsão. – Teorizou o inominável Jackson, coçando sua curta barba branca. – Deve estar passando por uma etapa de stress.

– Fu-Futuro... – Murmurou Harry, vendo as luzes discutirem entre si, ignorando Harry, e os inomináveis iluminarem o cômodo. Sacudiu a cabeça e as idéias voltaram para o lugar, fazendo-o correr desesperadamente para longe do departamento de mistérios.

No caminho, empurrou Joshua Gales escada abaixo antes que ele pudesse insinuar que ele e Draco fizeram surubas a quatro para matar Dumbledore e Voldemort do coração. Estirou seu dedo do meio para o Diretor do Curso Avançado de Inomináveis antes que ele pudesse expulsá-lo por inevitavelmente golpear um colega e_ "incomodar pessoas decentes com seus assuntos imorais"._ Não escutou os palavrões que Ron queria lhe dizer. Ignorou Ginny, quando ela apareceu implorando para que reatassem o noivado. Bateu a porta do elevador na cara de Hermione antes que ela abrisse a boca para criticar sua insensibilidade. Mandou a senhora que servia o café para um lugar pouco mencionável antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de olhá-lo com desprezo.

Apareceu na lareira da própria casa afobado. O cheiro de um jantar quentinho invadiu seus sentidos. Harry subiu as escadas correndo, e como havia previsto, a cama estava arrumada e pronta para uma noite de amor. O Deja Vu lhe deixava tonto, mas não o suficiente para lhe impedir de descer as escadas e sair para as ruas de Salisbury com uma surpreendente rapidez. Ele correu para a praça mais próxima, coberta de neve, completamente fazia. Seu olhar se dirigiu para os arbustos atrás de um banco onde não havia nenhum loiro sangrando. Apenas um minuto depois, viu Draco aparatar no centro da praça, rodopiando e cantarolando a mesma musiquinha, uma mão pousada inconscientemente na própria barriga.

Draco parou de rodopiar e cantarolar quando o viu. Abriu um belo sorriso cheio de surpresa e caminhou alegremente em sua direção.

– Draco, – Disse Harry – Precisamos conversar.

E talvez Harry não fosse se formar. Quem sabe, Draco também não tivesse um filho. Harry podia conseguir qualquer outro emprego. Draco podia ter dois, três, quarenta pequenos loirinhos dos olhos verdes. Harry tentou simplesmente não se importar com isso. E apertou Draco em seus braços, lhe deu indeterminados beijos e sugeriu que o nome do bebê fosse Danillo, ou Daniella.

Theodore Nott estava sentado do outro lado da praça observando o nada, preso na lembrança de Neville e do casamento dele. As palavras da avó do seu agora ex-namorado estavam gravadas em sua mente, ecoando como um mantra: "Ele nunca a trocaria por você!"

Nott se levantou do banco. Estava disposto a caminhar para fora da praça quando viu um grande embrulho de casacos, cabelos pretos e cabelos loiros. A voz de Draco Malfoy chegou aos seus ouvidos em um grito agudo – "Harry, pára! Ta me deixando tonto!"

Mas Potter não parou, e continuou girando com um risonho Malfoy em seus braços. Theo não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, observando os dois. Seu celular tocou naquele exato instante. E era Neville. E Neville chorou e pediu perdão. E Neville prometeu que se Theodore lhe perdoasse e lhe aceitasse de volta, romperia tudo com Hannah na manhã seguinte.

E antes que Theo pudesse perceber, tinham marcado a data do casamento. Draco tinha avistado Theodore de longe e corrido até ele. Os dois tinham se abraçado como se fossem muito mais íntimos do que realmente eram. Draco tinha lhe dito que estava grávido. Theodore tinha dito que estava noivo. Harry tinha puxado Draco de encontro a si. Draco e Theodore tinham rido de como Harry era ciumento.

Pensando bem, Harry percebeu que, afinal, não tinha feito muito diferença. Seja qual fosse sua decisão, ele só havia uma meta a cumprir.

Harry nunca permitiria que Draco o superasse.

**Antes ou Depois, Quem se Importa?**

N/A: Acho que choquei um pouco XD

Isso ficou mais TD do que HD, não foi? Não importa. Por favor não tenham medo de mim, sou dócil e inofensiva (ou quase).

Thanks. Brwendally Malfoy.


End file.
